Guardian
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: siempre se ha dicho que el reino de los muertos es inmenso y puede estar dividido en diferente niveles ahora Ryoga está a punto de descubrir la verdad sobre ese dicho.............crossover Ranma/final fantasy
1. Prologo

**Guardián**

_Guardian:_ pensamiento

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prólogo:**

En un espacio lleno de oscuridad, se podía observar la tenue figura de un joven inconsciente tendido en el suelo de aquel extraño lugar, pasando varios minutos para que finalmente empezara a recuperar la conciencia poniéndose en posición erguida lentamente empezando a observar sus alrededores con expresión confusa – donde demonios estoy? 

Esa es una muy buena pregunta, si me permites decirlo – respondió una figura que se encontraba cubierta por las sombras del lugar, espantando exitosamente al joven haciendo que diera un grito cayéndose sobre su espalda – lo siento.

Sin embargo el joven solo le mando una mirada de molestia, levantándose mientras se sacudía sus pantalones – quien eres? Y donde estamos?

Umm, puedes llamarme Gin y referente a donde estamos, pues dime como imaginaste que sería el lugar que irías luego de morir?

Al escuchar esto todo el color de la cara del joven se desvaneció, para dar unos cuantos pasos atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza – esto debe ser una broma, no es así? Yo no puedo estar muerto, no es cierto?

Por su parte la figura denominada Gin dio un gran suspiro, saliendo de las sombras y rebelando a un niño vestido en una extraña túnica con capucha que le cubría el rostro permitiendo ver solo sus labios – lamento informarte que no lo es, por lo que me informaron tuviste una pelea que se salió de control.

¿Una pelea que se salió de control? – recibiendo una ligera asentida como respuesta – pero eso es imposible, lo último que recuerdo es tener una pelea de practica con…….. – recordando súbitamente como su contrincante de cola de caballo había logrado darle un certero golpe en el cuello – ¿Ranma?

Gin dio una ligeraasentida -así es, el joven artista marcial conocido como Saotome Ranma logró darte un golpe fatal en el cuello mientras practicaban, rompiéndolo, seguidamente fuiste enviado al hospital más cercano, sin embargo como puedes ver no llegaron a tiempo – viendo detenidamente al joven esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero sorprendiéndose al ver como este empezaba a reírse – te encuentras bien? 

El joven simplemente siguió riéndose por varios segundos hasta que finalmente tomo una gran bocanada de aire calmándose – es solo, diablos, nunca pensé que justo cuando empezaba a llevarme bien con Saotome suceda esto, es ciertamente muy desalentador.

Gin encogio de hombros- los accidente suceden.

Lo sé, es solo que nunca pensé que moriría de esta forma – le respondió eljoven, levantando su rostro mientras miraba a donde suponía que estuviera el cielo – sabes siempre pensé que moriría……..

En una épica batalla, no? - terminando la frase del joven artista macial.

Como lo supiste? – no esforzándose en ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

Se más cosas de las que te imaginas – soriendole enigmáticamente desde las sombras de su capucha.

Emm umm claro, si lo que digas – sientiendose no muy confortable con la sonrisa del niño – ¿Eres acaso kami? Por que si lo eres, pues, no eres lo que me imaginaba.

Esta vez fue el turno de Gin para reírse levemente – no, ciertamente no soy Kami, pero tampoco soy un alma cualquiera y tu tampoco Hibiki Ryoga – levantando su mano antes de que el joven perdido hiciera una pregunta – ya te dije que se mas cosas de las que crees.

Ryoga solo alzó dejó escapar un ligero suspiro - claro, lo olvide, pero nunca me dijiste donde estamos y que quieres decir con que mi alma no es común?

Bueno Ryoga, en estos momentos nos encontramos en uno de los tantos lugares del reino de la muerte y del Farplane, un lugar muy especial donde unas entidades conocidas como Eons habitan.

¿Eons¿Farplane¿Qué demonios es esto y que tengo que tengo que ver yo aquí? - repondió claramente desconcertado el chico perdido.

Pronto lo sabrás Ryoga, pronto – haciéndole una ceña para que empezara a seguirlo en la oscuridad, desapareciendo en ella en pocos segundos. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami: dios

Farplane: el lugar donde habitan las almas en el final fantasy X


	2. Capítulo 01

**Guardián**

**Capítulo 01:**

Siguiendo caminando en las sombras del lugar conocido como Farplane, Gin y Ryoga empezaban a acercarse a una parte con una iluminación moderada, finalmente llegando una especie de muro en el cual estaban grabadas en relieve las figuras de unas criaturas nunca antes vistas por el chico perdido – ¿Dónde nos encontramos Gin? – mirando con detenimientos las criaturas que se encontraban delante de él.

Estamos en el lugar donde los Eons que finalmente decidieron descansar depositan sus poderes o segundas formas – le respondió Gin mientras se posicionaba delante de uno de los grabados.

¿Qué quieres decir con segundas formas? – observando el grabado que se encontraba detrás de su extraño benefactor, el cual se trataba de la figura un extraño dragón de color plateado que parecía estar volando en el espacio exterior.

Verás Ryoga, recuerdas que te dije que el Farplane era uno de los tantos lugares localizados en el reino de la muerte, no es así – recibiendo como respuesta una ligera asentida – bien, pues a este lugar llegan las almas de los que alguna vez fueron grandes guerreros o tenían una gran fuerza de voluntad – sonriendo ligeramente al ver como el joven tenía una expresión confusa – tal vez te preguntarás que tiene que ver lo que te estoy diciendo con lo que me preguntaste que era este muro – recibiendo de nuevo una asentida – verás Ryoga, lo que sucede es que una vez estás almas llegan al Farplane uno de los Eons que se encuentre cerca de esta alma tiene la responsabilidad de traerlo a este muro para ver si acepta la responsabilidad de heredar alguno de los poderes que han sido dejados aquí por los antiguos Eon………

¿Quieres decir que tú eres uno de estos Eons? – interrumpiendo al niño abruptamente.

Por su parte Gin solo levantó una ceja por la pregunta del joven artista marcial – si Ryoga, lo soy, y en el mundo de los vivos a mi segunda forma se le conoce como Bahamut, un dragón un poco parecido al que se encuentra grabado en el muro a mis espaldas – quedándose en silenció para dejar que el joven asimilará la nueva información, luego de unos minutos acercándose un par de pasos y levantar sus rostro ligeramente pero no dejando que la ligera luz revelará todo su rostro – dime Ryoga, ¿Estás dispuesto a tomar el puesto de alguno de los antiguos guardianes? 

Al escuchar esto el joven Hibiki no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de sorpresa quedándose mirando al niño directamente – debes estar bromeando, no hay forma de que alguien como yo tenga las cualidades que un alma necesita para tomar ese puesto – recordando las múltiples veces en las que durmió con su querida Akane en su forma de cerdo o cuando trató de romper la relación de Ranma con está.

Gin observó al joven por unos segundos para luego volver a ofrecerle una sonrisa – por el contrario Ryoga, a pesar de que estoy al tanto de todas las cosas que has hecho en tu vida, tienes la suficiente determinación de poner tu vida en riesgo por salvar a los que amas, y eso para nosotros los Eons es razón suficiente para ver que tu alma es suficiente mente puro, además de tener la llama que distingue a un auténtico guerrero.

Ante tales palabras el joven no pudo evitar sentir como un leve sonrojo se formaba – yo no sé, no creo que sea…….. – tartamudeando ligeramente y siguiendo con su inseguridad hasta que Gin levantó una mano en señal que se detuviera.

Ryoga lo que te estoy ofreciendo no es una orden, pero ten en cuenta que si aceptas vas a poder proteger a muchas personas en el mundo de los vivos – suspirando ligeramente al notar como aún continuaba la inseguridad en los ojos del muchacho – escucha, voy a dejarte por unas horas para que decidas tu respuesta, y si decides no aceptar te llevaré al lugar donde todas al almas de buen corazón descansan en paz – dándose media vuelta sin esperar la respuesta del joven mientras desaparecía nuevamente en la oscuridad del Farplane.

El joven Hibiki se quedó observando por donde había desaparecido el guardián por unos segundos, volteándose y quedándose viendo el muro donde se encontraban los poderes guardados de los antiguos Eons – ¿Qué debo hacer? – diciendo casi inaudiblemente. 


End file.
